the welcome game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: the games live on! One of the sequals of the name game. A new player joins the games.


**A/N**

The games live on! This game involves a new member in our fun and games. You'll see.

Story behind game: Now you all know that the Game stories are all about my friends who I call Sunstreaker and Barricade. Then I'm Sideswipe. Well we had a new friend join in our little group. We call him Thundercracker. Or we used to. He kept changing his name and drove me crazy so I just call him Cracker from now on. This is the welcome wagon for him. His own game.

The welcome game

"I'm bored!"

"Get a magazine then."

"I don't feel like getting a magazine…"

"Go play with Barricade."

"Are you insane? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh?"

"Sunstreaker, you're on fire."

"That…that's nice."

Sunstreaker was peacefully reading a book while Sideswipe laid bored on his berth. Barricade had been out at the Decepticon base for a while and no one was really sure he was coming back. After all, Barricade just showed up one day at the base asking for a place to stay. For all they know Barricade was off line. But that wasn't something they wanted to think about.

Suddenly there was a knock on the room door. Sunstreaker looked up from his book. Sideswipe leaped out of the berth and ran to the door. He threw open the door and was startled back. Sunstreaker looked over at Sideswipe then to the door. He dropped his magazine. There in the doorway was a frowning Barricade and a blue winged Decepticon with a large smile of his face.

"Th-thu-Thundercracker?" Sideswipe gaped.

"Howdy!" he waved.

"Megatron said I wasn't allowed to come back unless he came with me," Barricade mumbled.

"Just be lucky he let you back at all," Sunstreaker hummed.

"Fresh meat…" snickered Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe what have I said about guests," Sunstreaker reminded, rolling his optics.

"Be nice and put my zapper, guns, and whoopee cushion away," Sideswipe whimpered, marching over to his berth.

"What you guys do for fun, round here?" questioned Thundercracker, sitting on one of the extra berths.

"Wrestle with Cage," Sideswipe smirked.

"Cage?" Thundercracker repeated.

"Long story short, Barricade spells his name Bear of Cage," Sunstreaker explained, going back to reading.

"You do? Screamer hears that and he'll take your head off," chuckled Thundercracker.

"Let's simply stop talking 'bout it," groaned Barricade, falling onto his berth.

"Again, what you three do for fun?" grumbled Thundercracker.

"There's always…" Sideswipe hummed, an evil smile curled across his face plate.

"Always what?" gaped Thundercracker.

"Messing with Hatchet," Sunstreaker snickered, copying his twin's smile.

"Hee…That's always fun," Barricade cheered.

"I'm game," Thundercracker agreed.

"Either we play with Hatchet or Blades?" Sunstreaker added.

"Hatchet we'll end up dying…quickly. Blades we'll end up in the med bay," Sideswipe nodded.

"So we'll be going with Blades?" Barricade smiled.

"I have an idea…" Sideswipe snickered.

"What?" Thundercracker gaped.

"A test of a true prankster?" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Oh yeah," cheered Sideswipe nodded.

"What what what?" gasped Thundercracker.

"We let Cage join after we almost off lined him while playing the name game but you are health thus needing the test of a true prankster," Sunstreaker explained.

"Why do I have a bad feeling…?" whimpered Thundercracker.

"You've got to prank Hatchet!" cheered the three.

"But…Ratchet's scary enough to be a scary story at the Con base…no way am I going to attack him…" whimpered Thundercracker.

"Either that or you get kicked out the room," Sideswipe frowned.

"Fine…" groaned Thundercracker, walking out of the room.

Barricade sat on his berth. Sunstreaker went back to reading. Sideswipe went back to being bored. Barricade looked at Sideswipe, a smile on his face. Sideswipe looked at Barricade then to his brother. Sunstreaker didn't notice the optics on him. Sideswipe thought a moment then raised his hand, opening his mouth to ask a question.

"No, you can't wrestle Barricade," nodded Sunstreaker.

"How do you know I was even going to ask that? I could have asked something completely different," Sideswipe huffed.

"What were you going to ask then?" smiled Sunstreaker.

"Nothin…" answered Sideswipe.

**Later that day…**

Thundercracker came crashing into the room. Sunstreaker looked up from his book, which he finally managed to finish. Barricade sat on Sideswipe. Sideswipe was kicking and wailing. Barricade smiled looking up, knowing it was Thundercracker, then frowned noticing that Thundercracker was barely standing.

"I'm not doing that again…" whimpered Thundercracker.

"There's a first aid kit under the extra berth," hummed Sunstreaker, pointing to the extra berth.

"Thank you…" groaned Thundercracker, stumbling to the berth.

"It's not extra anymore…I guess," added Barricade.

"Why's that?" Thundercracker, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker asked.

"He passed, didn't he? That's his berth now," Barricade shrugged.

"Wow a smart sentence," Sideswipe mocked.

"Shut it," Barricade ordered, bouncing slightly on the flattening Autobot friend.

"Fine…" Sideswipe whimpered.

"Oh great another crazy friend to aid to the collection…" Sunstreaker sobbed.


End file.
